infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Bertrand III
Joseph Bertrand III was a citizen of New Marais and was the leader of the New Marais section of the First Sons before it disbanded, and the leader and creator of the Militia, Corrupted, and Vermaak 88 (indirect). After the Empire Event he became the local leader of New Marais. Joseph Bertrand is the secondary antagonist in InFamous 2. Biography Early life Very little is known about Bertrand's early life, beyond his deeply-held religious beliefs and the equally intense belief he had in his own destiny. He is established as one of New Marais' native citizens, and one of Wolfe's dead drops mentions that, as a child, he played in the caverns beneath the city before they were taken over by the First Sons. The First Sons Bertrand later found out of the organization known as the First Sons, which he later joined after learning more of the nature of Conduits. He was part of New Marais' division and had Sebastian Wolfe alongside him to develop several projects, such as the containment facility below the storage house of one of Bertrand's properties, and also the Transfer Device. Wish for Power As a deeply religious man, Bertrand believing God had sent him to Earth as a savior. When he discovered he was a potential Conduit, he saw this as a sign that he had a higher purpose. Seeking to activate the Conduit gene within him, Bertrand began experimenting. Bertrand was aware of Dr. Sebastian Wolfe's work with the First Sons, and immediately gained interest in the Ray Sphere. Bertrand eventually gained admission into the First Sons, and later, became their head of operations in New Marais. As the local leader, Bertrand had access various technology advancements and resources, using Wolfe's expertise for a wide range of experiments. Bertrand also had limited contact with Kessler, who told him of the Beast and warned him to prepare. As a potential Conduit, Bertrand began to believe his higher purpose was to stop the Beast. Bertrand had Wolfe forcefully work for him, developing a Ray Sphere for himself. When it was finished, he went to the slums, gathered a number of people whose deaths he believed would go unnoticed, and took them to the rural areas of New Marais, believing it would be obscured from the public. Bertrand soon activated the Ray Sphere. The activation mistakenly gave the potential Conduit Nix her powers, and also gave Bertrand his. As Bertrand's powers developed, he began realising his mistakes. Bertrand was given the power to transform into an immense abomination, but could not control it. Bertrand later became furious with Dr. Wolfe, as Wolfe said he was unable to reverse it. Bertrand forced Wolfe to attempt to create a device that could reverse the Ray Sphere's effects or he would be executed. Using the newly discovered power of Blast Cores, Bertrand increased his power to allow him to mutate humans into abominations like himself, known as the Corrupted. It was with this he began to see a new future for himself. He believed God wished for him to wipe out all Conduits. Using his power, Bertrand amassed an army of Corrupted, which eventually attacked the New Marais civilians, convincing them that Conduits were dangerous and harmful. Using the Corrupted to overwhelm the local police, Bertrand's private army, the Militia, filled that void, driving the Corrupted out of the city. Still under threat from attack, the people of New Marais accepted Bertrand and his Militia as their new leaders with little resistance. Subsequently after Kessler's demise, Bertand seized the First Sons' resources and technology for himself, using his growing Militia. No sooner had he placed himself in control he stated using less moral methods of experimentation, including the use of unwilling human subjects. Dictator of New Marais Discovering that Cole MacGrath had entered the city, Bertrand subsequently gave a speech at the center of New Marais town. Bertrand claimed the "Demon" was among them, referring to Cole. Bertrand then exclaimed that all "deviants", referring to Conduits, and Cole would be defeated by the Militia. Bertrand continued this propaganda by promoting the Militia and their services. However, during this speech, a group of Corrupted appeared and began to attack the Militia. Bertrand immediately fled with some Militia soldiers. Cole, who watched the scene unfold, pursued. Fleeing to his limousine, Bertrand was subsequently confronted with Cole, who jumped onto the roof of the car. While Cole demanded, answers, Bertrand ignored this, stating he had nothing to say to him. When threatened, Bertrand told Cole to be worried for his head, as the car drove into a chopper, knocking Cole off. Bertrand successfully escaped and continued his plans. Rebelled The Militia soon kidnapped Dr. Wolfe, who has been aiding Cole, on Bertrand's orders. However, after Cole and Lucy Kuo freed Wolfe and attempted to escape Bertrand had his men pursue Cole and Kuo and dismantle their getaway car, through radio transmission. Successfully killing Wolfe, Bertrand later had Lucy Kuo, an ally of Cole and potential Conduit, taken prisoner. By experimenting on her, he managed to unleash her powers. Using Kuo as a template, he then used the Power Transfer Device to turn the mercenary organization Vermaak 88 into what they refer to themselves as "Forced Conduits." Dividing her powers among such a massive number put a strain on their bodies. To compensate for their incomplete power, Vermaak 88 Ice Conduits eventually became insane, mutating - some faster than others - until becoming what's referred to as Titans. Over time, Cole destroyed much of Bertrand's Militia troops and his propaganda. Eventually, Cole conspired with the Rebels to storm Fort Philippe, where Bertrand was located. After seeing the Rebels, Kuo, Nix and Cole attack Fort Philippe, Bertrand summoned a Helicopter to take him away from the danger. However, as Bertrand entered, Cole, from afar, fired an Alpha rocket at the helicopter, damaging it and forcing it to inevitably crash. Bertrand's True Form With the chopper destroyed by Cole, it subsequently crashed. Bertrand, enraged, transformed into the Behemoth as Cole investigated. Forming a dust cloud in the center, Bertrand then revealed himself as Cole attempted to investigate. Immediately attacking the city as the Milita quickly arrived to take down their leader, Bertrand began to pursue Cole across the city. Eventually, however, Bertrand revealed his weakness, his pressure points that glowed purple where as Cole began to hit them and with the Milita's assistance Bertrand was slowly weakened. Finally, thanks to Cole, Bertrand was defeated before he could harm the City or it's inhabitants any further. As he collapsed, a thick smoke surrounded the area. However, as it cleared, Bertrand was revealed in his Human form, half mutated with Behemoth features. As Cole attempted to pursue him, the thick smoke covered the area again, conveniently allowing Bertrand to escape to Flood Town via boat. Secrets exposed Later on, Bertrand began visiting the train yard weekly for unknown reasons. Though Bertrand was unaware of this, Cole and his allies arranged to follow Bertrand there, and bring evidence of any crimes. Having various forms of the Corrupted locked away at the train yard, Bertrand, subsequently arrived at a warehouse there. There, with a civilian named Nate, Bertrand assured him it was acceptable to have fear. Though he comforted him and claiming he had nothing to be afraid of. Having Nate sit down, Bertrand suddenly emitted a green radiation and gas from his hands, and slowly and painfully, mutated Nate into a Corrupted, whilst exclaiming he would exorcise the demon from him. Though unaware of this, Cole who spied on him, recorded the events, via camera, had them broadcasted on television. Subsequently seeing this on television, Bertrand gazed at his roof to see Cole, mocking with the camera. Enraged by this, Bertrand fled the train yard, slowly mutating in the process while Cole, Kuo, and the Rebels freed the rest of the civillians he had caged up. Bertrand eventually went into hiding after the events were broadcasted and the civilians lost all respect for him. Later, as Cole, attempted to restore power to the gas works, Bertrand and his men ambushed and trapped him in a cage. Bertrand then attempted to get Cole to understand his offer: conspire together to defeat the Beast. Cole, however refused, believing Bertrand would eventually betray him the first chance he had. Bertrand then ordered his men to execute Cole. As Cole called for aid on his phone, Zeke Dunbar arrived and fought off the Milita, forcing Bertrand to flee. Conduit Arms Race Eventually, Cole discovered documents on Bertrand's plans and activities in a vault. The contents inside finally revealed Bertrand's main plan: sell forced Conduits to warlords across the world and, in effect, start a new arms race. Cole wondered what Bertrand's motives were, as it had to be for something more than money, considering Bertrand donates much of it to charity. Wondering if it was for respect, Cole concluded that, knowing Bertrand, he would use it for some means of saving the world for a higher cause. Death Bertrand eventually attempted to escape the city, via helicopter, but the helicopter was sabotaged by Zeke Dunbar, causing him to be tracked down and confronted by Cole. Cole questioned his actions, where as Bertrand admitted he intended to induce fear into ordinary humans to turn them hostile against Conduits, even claiming that he believed himself to be a demon too, his pride transforming him into a monster. Cole briefly mocked Bertrand on his former desire to gain powers, only to instead be transformed into an immense abomination. Bertrand stated he believed all Conduits were abominations. Cole then challenged this statement, that people kill others, not abilities. Bertrand agreed, before running of the building, falling, and turning into the Behemoth once again. Through the aid of the Rebels and Zeke, Bertrand was eventually lured into a trap. Weakened by multiple gas tank explosions, Bertrand continued to attack, though, eventually he began to stagger thanks to the combined might of Cole, Kuo, Nix and fell to the ground, dying as the Behemoth. Nix spat on Bertrand's corpse, which was subsequently cleared away by the Rebels. Legacy ﻿Despite failing to trigger the Conduit genocide himself, Cole, used the RFI to kill the Beast and cure the Plague. The end result is that the majority of conduits on Earth, active or dormant, died. Seven years later, the Department of Unified Protection ensured that Bioterrorists were loathed and feared worldwide, effectively accomplishing Bertrand's ultimate goal. Powers and Abilities Bertrand was an immensely powerful Conduit, using powers similar to what the larger Corrupted monsters utilized in battle. Bertrand could transform himself into the fearsome Behemoth. Human Form In his human form, Bertrand possessed many powers, some natural; others were a sign of his true conduit abilities: High Intelligence: Bertrand was an extremely intelligent man. Through this, he developed many methods on how get his own way. Such as his methods to gain powers. Mutation: Through blast cores, Bertrand received the unique ability to mutate normal civilians into Corrupted. The way in which he did this was by creating a form of lightgreen gas and liquid from his hands that painfully mutated people into Corrupted monsters. He then "trained" them to eventually obey him. Shapeshifting: Bertrand was able to shapeshift into the behemoth. As the Behemoth, Bertrand was of an immense size, walking on four, crab-like legs, having a large back that acted as a shell, and his stomach opening up almost like a clam, which would reveal his pressure points. Bertrand's head as a Behemoth was white with several purple eyes and two mandibles with teeth. Also, at one point, he tried to transform back into his human form but was temporarily crossed with his Behemoth features. He shortly maintained several eyes, one of his mandibles and other features similar to his Behemoth form. Natural Leadership: Bertrand was also a natural leader, commanding the Milita, Corrupted, and the New Marais section of the First Sons before it was disbanded. Also with two factions of Conduits to terrorize New Marais with the Milita to combat them, Bertrand used this as a means of convincing the people Conduits were abominations and must be destroyed. As the Behemoth In the Behemoth form Bertrand could: Toxic Pus: Bertrand could spew toxic pus out of his mouth much like a Ravager or Devourer of the Corrupted. Spit the standard green liquid and/or shoot acidic homing spores. Spawn Corrupted: Bertrand could Spawn Spikers from the toxic pus (see above). Additionally had a number of long slithery tentacles hidden in his rib cage, that when released, drew nearby civilians and rebels into himself to create more Corrupted. Noxious Gas: '''His roars also emitted a Noxious Gas that would send cars, debris and civilians flying. '''Immense Size: In Behemoth form Bertrand was immense in size towering at least 6-8 stories high. '''Super Human Durability: '''In Behemoth form Bertrand had extreme durability being able to survive rockets and machine gun fire without flinching. '''Weaknesses: '''In his Behemoth form, however, Bertrand had a large weakness, several pressure points that glowed purple on his body whenever he wished to attack, that when hit, would effectively weaken him. Like all Corrupted, due to his mutation, Bertrand was highly sensitive to UV-lights. Transforming also caused his mind to become primitive and animalistic, thus temporarily losing his considerable intelligence. Appearance and Personality﻿ Bertrand appeared to be a true believer. As he found out he was a Conduit, he believed that God had made him one so that he could save humanity. Bertrand, expecting to become a "pure hero", was outraged when he got his powers, believing the Devil made him that way, corrupting him. Around this time he developed a hatred against all Conduits, believing they where a subject of science and evil. Bertrand saw himself as a demon, hating himself for what he had become. Bertrand also did several good deeds, however, such as donating to various charties and planting trees. In his Human form, Bertrand wore a black coat with leather boots, a white shirt underneath, with a red vest. He also appeared to be in his late 50s, early 60s. Trivia * Bertrand is behind the creation of all three factions in inFamous 2 - he created the Militia to combat Conduits, and he created the Forced Conduits and Corrupted to start a Conduit arms race and in turn, start a Conduit Genocide. * Bertrand does broadcasts in New Marais in similar fashion to the Voice of Survival in inFamous, spreading lies about Cole and attempting to persuade the citizens of New Marais to go against him. Unlike the Voice of Survival, he had some success, evident by the protestors around town who constantly shout negative things about Cole. His negative broadcasts also weren't forced to be played in that fashion by a particular faction. * According to Laroche, it took "7 chainsaws, 30 men, 12 pickup trucks and 7 hours" to clear his Behemoth body from the streets. * Bertrand is createable for UGC but will act like a normal civilian. * In the retail release of inFamous 2, Bertrand, in his human form, seemed older, while in pre-released game footage, he seemed a little younger. ** As well as being younger, Bertrand had a different voice with a stronger southern accent. * In his early appearances, Bertrand is shown with a sword, after the first speech, it appears and disappears randomly in his encounters, in his final encounter, it is possibly destroyed in the final battle. * He is an icon in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Gallery Cut Scenes Bertrand donate.png|Bertrand donates 12 million dollars to a hospital. J Bertrand III Cutscene.jpg|Joseph Bertrand the 3rd. In Game Images JBetrand.jpg|Joseph Bertrand III. B takes the stage 2.jpg Bertrand_Penultimate.jpg The Behemoth IF2_Behemoth_1.jpg InFAMOUS-2 2011 04-11-11 004.jpg IF2_Behemoth.jpg|Bertrand in his Behemoth form. Concept Art IF2 Bertrand Concept Art.png IF2 Bertrand Concept Art1.png IF2 Behemoth Concept Art.png Source InFamous 2 es:Bertrand Category:Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Conduits Category:First Sons Category:Corrupted Category:The Militia Category:InFamous 2 Category:Enemies Category:Good Karma Enemies